Wasted Time
by 2kool4skool
Summary: A member of the morgue is in a car accident and upon waking from a coma, must learn to put the pieces of their broken life back together.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: I'm so bad for this. I know I'm never going to get anything done. However, this idea was clawing its way out of my mind. I had to write it. It's not going to get as much attention as my other stories since they've been around forever but I will complete it. It's not a long story, just one I have to put effort into completing.**

Wasted Time

Introduction

The moon hung in the night sky, settled between the stars, emitting a glow that seemed surreal. Garret Macy sat in his office staring out into the sky. His head ached from the last few days, the last few weeks. He had no idea where his daughter was, Jordan was on the lam, being framed for a murder she claimed she did not commit. His love life had been on a standstill since Renee had broken his heart, something he would never verbally admit. His heart had shattered when he'd learned of her affair. A void he had not been able to fill.

He no longer felt any control for his own life. He felt like he was watching his life through a glass window. He was unable to change anything. He could only watch his own demise. Frustrated with the stress that overwhelmed him, he pulled out his hidden bottle of scotch and secretly poured it into his mug. No one ever had to know. It was just for a little while, just until his life was back on track.

The amber liquid disappeared quickly, leaving him with a sensation of peace, one he hadn't felt in a long time. He tossed his head back and watched the stars dancing in the black sky. They twinkled so brightly surrounding the large, round, ominous moon. There was something about the moon that enticed him. It felt mystical to him, something else he would never verbally admit. His secrets and private thoughts were all he had left.

Finally succumbing to his sudden exhaustion, he made his way down to the car park and climbed into his car. He turned it on and started driving slowly out onto the Boston streets. He came upon a red light, but wasn't paying attention to the colour of the light as he drove through, remembering why he had become so fond of drinking. The next sound heard was metal on metal as a Dodge Caravan collided into Garrets car. His skull smashed against the window and blood splashed from the head wound. He slipped out of consciousness but not before hearing, "Somebody call 911."


	2. As Time Went By

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Wasted Time

Chapter 1 – As Time Went By

_Two Years Later_

Renee Walcott leaned her head back and smiled as she closed the file sitting on her desk. Another case done and another criminal safely behind bars. Her phone started to ring and she frowned before answering it. _So much for freedom_, she thought.

"Walcott…"

"Renee, thank God, I got a hold of you."

"Jordan what is it?"

"I just got a call. Garret woke up."

"I'm on my way."

XXXXX

The drive to the hospital went so fast Renee didn't remember how she'd made it there. She jumped out of the driver's seat of her car and raced inside. She met Jordan in the hallway and the two of them made their way toward Garret's room. As they reached the door a doctor emerged. "You're his next of kin?"

"Jordan Cavanaugh and this is Renee Walcott," Jordan said extending her hand.

"I'm Dr. Spencer. He's a real miracle. We didn't think he would wake up after such a long period of time in a coma."

"So how's he doing?" Renee asked.

"Considerably well. He's complaining of a headache, which is normal for what he's suffered and of course muscle weakness. Other than that he seems fine. The only problem, he thinks it's the day of the accident. He is unaware of the changes that have taken place since he's been unconscious."

"Can we see him?" Jordan asked urgently. She had missed Garret so much over the last two years.

"Yes, of course you can. Try not to upset him. We plan to do a few more tests and then we'll start some physical therapy to strengthen his muscles again. He'll need a lot of support."

"Yes of course," they both agreed, as the doctor nodded.

"Jordan, are you sure it's a good idea for you to see him?" Renee asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jordan asked defensively. "I'm not the one who cheated on…"

"No, if he thinks it's the day of the accident then you wouldn't be here. You'd still be in Washington."

Jordan dropped her gaze as tears sprang to her eyes. The memories from those few months, running from police, flooded her mind. Renee was right, she wouldn't be there. They both turned to the doctor.

"What do we do?"

"I would hold off your visit," the doctor explained. "We're not ready to tell him the date yet. I want to make sure he's strong enough before we drop that on him."

Jordan nodded her head, brushing away her tears from spilling onto her cheeks.

XXXXX

Garret closed his eyes again, as an attempt to relieve the pain in his head. He heard the door to his room open and looked cautiously towards the source of the sound.

"Hey Garret," Renee said gently.

"Renee…What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," she said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Well Garret, you're in a hospital," Renee said, her smile fading and a frown appearing in its place. "Do you want me to go?"

"No… No, I'm just surprised," he said, smiling in her direction.

She cautiously moved towards him and sat down robotically on the chair beside the bed. "I won't bite," he laughed.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you."

"I'm fine. The doctor says I'll make a full recovery. I'm so sorry," he said sadly.

"For what?"

"Not getting help. I should have gotten help for my drinking and I didn't."

"It's okay Garret. It's in the past," she said, reaching out and touching his arm.

"So, what are the extent of my injuries?"

"I don't know. The doctor wants to run a few more tests."

"Is the other driver okay?"

"Yes Garret, he's fine. His vehicle was bigger than yours."

XXXXX

Jordan looked down at her watch and started to make her way toward the door to the hospital. She would come back when Garret was strong enough to see her. "Jordan…"

Jordan looked up to see Lily running towards her. "He woke up?" Lily asked excitedly.

"He sure did," Jordan said, smiling even though the tears in her eyes did not show her happiness.

"Have you seen him?"

"Not yet. The doctor felt it would be best to wait to tell him how long he's been out. So since I was still in Washington…"

"I guess I better take this off then," Lily said, slipping the ring from her finger and sliding it into her pocket. "When will the doctor tell him?"

"After he's run a few more tests and is positive Garret is strong enough to take the news."

"I'm sorry Jordan. I know you've been waiting the last two years for this. I'm sure you'll be able to see him tomorrow," Lily said, reaching her hand out and touching Jordan's arm.

Jordan nodded and finally let her tears fall. Lily embraced her tightly. Jordan felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Woody standing behind her. "Is Garret okay?" he asked softly.

"He woke up and the doctor believes he'll make a full recovery," Jordan said gently.

"That's wonderful… why are you crying?"

"I can't see him until later."

"Why?"

"The doctor isn't ready to tell him how long he's been in his coma and since I was still in Washington."

Woody nodded. "The doctor plans to tell him tomorrow?"

"Whenever he feels that Garret is strong enough to hear it."

"I'll talk to you later Jordan," Lily said, as she started to make her way to Garret's room.

Jordan waved lethargically and then turned back to Woody. "Are you going to see him?" Jordan asked gently.

"I think I should," he said, brushing tears from her cheeks. Jordan nodded. "I mean I was still here when he had his accident. I didn't come find you until a week after."

"I'll see you at home?"

"I'll bring home something for dinner."

"Okay," she said, as she leaned in and kissed him. "Will you be home before Jenna goes to bed?"

"I'll do my best."

XXXXX

The afternoon passed quickly for Garret as he received visits from his old morgue family. He couldn't help but wish deep down that Jordan was able to come by and see him. He loved all of his friends deeply but Jordan was like a second daughter, she was his "bestest girlfriend" and he missed her severely.

"Does Abby know about my accident?" he asked urgently.

Lily looked to Nigel. "We haven't been able to contact her yet," Nigel said.

"What about Maggie?"

"She's been informed," Lily said softly. "She was planning on coming by and visiting when things settled."

Garret nodded and before he could ask any more questions, a nurse interrupted them to take Garret to one of his appointments. He waved goodbye to his friends and then shut his eyes and leaned back on his bed. He was exhausted and he couldn't wait to get out of the hospital.

XXXXX

Jordan looked at Woody as he entered the apartment. "Daddy," the little curly haired brunette shouted excitedly from her high chair.

"Hey sweetie," he said softly.

"How was he?" Jordan asked softly.

"He looked pretty good actually, you know, considering what he's been through."

"What did he say?"

"Not too much. He apologized to everyone for the accident but he is completely unaware of how much time has gone by."

"I wish I could see him," she said sadly and then hung her head.

"I know Jo and you will be able to tomorrow. You can catch him up on what he has missed in the last couple years."

As Woody said that Jordan looked down at the wedding set that sparkled on her finger and then to her daughter who was eating cubes of cheese off of her highchair tray. "God he's missed so much. That will kill him."

"It'll just take some time for him to adjust," Woody said, kneading his fingers into his wife's back.

A knock on the door startled them and Woody removed his hands from Jordan and made his way to the door. He opened it slowly and smiled when he saw Matt, Lily and Matt Jr. on the other side. "Hey guys come in," he said, pulling the door open further so that they could enter.

"Aunt Willie," Jenna squealed as they came inside.

"Hi Jenna," Lily waved.

"Mommy down," Jenna ordered. "Down Mommy…"

"Are you all finished?" Jordan asked, as she removed the tray from the high chair.

Jenna nodded and then wriggled with anticipation of getting to see the baby.

Jordan unbuckled her squirming daughter and then placed her onto the floor. Jenna waddled her way over to Lily and sat down beside the car seat on the floor. "Baby," Jenna said.

"That's right. It's Matthew," Jordan said, sitting beside her 18 month old daughter. "Matthew is a baby."

"Baby," Jenna repeated with a smile before reaching out to touch him.

"Gently," Jordan warned, before taking Jenna's hand and guiding it to Matthew's hair. "You have to be gentle with Matthew because he is a baby."

Lily smiled. "Garret looked really good."

"That's what Woody said. Do you think I'll be able to see him tomorrow?"

"I think so. I think he'll be ready to hear that he has been comatose for two years."

"What about all the changes that have gone on in our lives? I mean we're both married. We've become parents. Bug has been acting as temporary Chief ME. Those are huge changes."

"We'll just have to take it one day at a time," Lily said as she lifted her 6 month old son into her arms.

XXXXX

The next morning Garret awoke feeling quite groggy. "Morning sunshine," Maggie said from the far corner of the room.

"Maggie, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How about yourself? You're the one in the hospital."

"I think I'm okay. Have you heard from Abby?"

"No Garret. I have not heard from Abby. I have no idea where Abby is," she said, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Well as soon as I get out of here, I'm going to do everything I can to find her."

"Garret, she doesn't want to be found."

"She may not want to be but she is going to be," Garret warned, his voice razor sharp.

Maggie turned so he wouldn't see the tears filling her eyes. The doctor interrupted them. "I'm sorry is this a bad time?"

"No, I was just leaving," Maggie said. She turned back to Garret. "I'm glad you're okay. I'll come see you later."

He nodded and then turned his attention to the doctor. "Well?"

"Dr. Macy, your tests are coming back quite remarkable. However, you were not in an accident yesterday or the day before. You were in an accident two years ago. You were comatose from the injuries you received in the car crash. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I wanted to ensure you'd be emotionally strong enough to receive that news."

Garret lay there with his mouth open in shock. "I've missed two years of my life?"

"Unfortunately yes. You hit your head really hard in the car accident. We weren't sure you would ever wake up, but you have and you're doing very well. We're going to start you in therapy in a few days and get your life back on track," Dr. Spencer said encouragingly.

"So everyone yesterday has moved on with their lives over the past two years and I'm just finding out about it now?"

"Yes, I told everyone not to tell you the date until I'd run some more tests. That being said, since your tests revealed nothing of my concern, I felt it was time you knew the truth."

Garret leaned back and closed his eyes, both to relieve the pressure from his building headache and from the frustration that no one had filled him in on what had really happened.

"So my daughter is still missing? Jordan has still not returned?" Garret shouted in alarm.

"I know nothing about your daughter but a woman by the name of Jordan was here yesterday. We decided it was best for you to know about the coma before she came to see you."

"I can't believe this," Garret growled. He'd missed two years of his life while his friends had moved on without him.

"Who's running the morgue?" Garret asked with concern.

"I'm sorry I can't answer many of your questions. I was just assigned to your case a few months ago and I don't know any of the details regarding your life outside of the hospital."

"Can I be alone?" Garret asked weakly.

"Yes of course you can. I'll be back to check on you later."

Garret nodded and gave the doctor a forced smile.


	3. Missed Moments

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. My life has been so hectic that I just haven't had a spare moment to work on my stories. They're all suffering unfortunately. Once exams are over, I promise I'll take some time to work on them. I can only focus on one thing at a time and sometimes that is just putting one foot in front of the other.**

Wasted Time

Chapter 2 – Missed Moments

Jordan hesitated as she reached Garret's door. The fluorescent lighting reflected against her ring and caught her attention. She stopped to stare at it. The last two years had been filled with changes for everyone that Garret had known and loved. How would he respond knowing all that he had missed? She was afraid to see him and to see the pain in his eyes when he realized what he'd missed out on and the fact that his daughter was still MIA.

She shook her head and inhaled deeply to calm her rapidly beating heart. She had to do this. Garret deserved to know. She pushed the door open and her breath caught as she saw his open eyes for the first time in two years.

"Hi Jordan," he said timidly.

"Hey Garret, did you have a good sleep?" she asked jokingly.

"Still the same sense of humour I see," he said, cracking a grin.

"Some things never change," she responded, as she sat down on the chair beside his bed. "So how are you feeling, really?"

"Tired and my head hurts. However, I guess that's what you get sleeping for two years."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"I don't want to talk about me any more. I'm fine. I want to know what happened in your life over the last two years."

"I don't know Garret. Are you sure you're ready to talk about that? You just woke up from a coma."

"I've missed two years of my life. I have a lot to catch up on. I don't want to remain behind." Jordan tried to smile at him but the tears that filled her eyes gave her away. "Come on, why don't you tell me about that rock on your finger?"

"I got married," she confessed.

"Jordan Cavanaugh married?"

"I know it shocked me too."

"Who is the lucky guy?"

"Jack Slokum," she said, trying to keep a straight face. "He came to rescue me while I was on the run and well one thing led to another."

"Some how, I find that hard to believe."

"All right, you win. I am now known as Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh – Hoyt."

"I knew you and Woody would get married some day," he said, with a smile.

"Seems everyone knew but us."

"When did all of this happen?"

"After Pollack was murdered, I went to Washington to find Clarence Gordon. It was a rough time for me. Woody saved me. If it hadn't have been for him, I would probably have ended up dead." She dropped her head and paused for a moment. The memories from her time on the run still haunted her. "When the case was solved and I was exonerated we came back home. A lot happened between us out there. Everything finally just fell into place and then we found out I had gotten pregnant while we were in Washington. So we got married when we got back to Boston."

"You have a child?"

"I do. This is her," Jordan said, pulling a picture from her wallet and putting it in front of him.

"She's beautiful Jordan. What's her name?"

"Jenna Hoyt."

"Where did you get that name?"

"A case Woody and I worked while I was pregnant. A little girl who had been killed by her mother's best friend. I was sick about it for weeks. We couldn't find a better way to honour that little girl than to name our baby after her."

"That's really nice Jordan. How old is she?"

"Eighteen months. She has been here to visit you."

"I can't wait to meet her for real. Anyone else have children?" Jordan hesitated. She didn't know whether she should fill Garret in on the lives of his friends or let them do it themselves. "Jordan? Did anyone else have a child?"

"Lily has a son."

"Lily and Bug had a baby?"

"Lily and Bug aren't still together."

"What happened?"

"It wasn't meant to be. Bug and Amy are much happier together. It just didn't work between them."

"So who is the father of Lily's child?"

"Her husband. Detective Matt Seely."

"Lily married Matt Seely?"

"She did."

"So, how long has she been married to Matt?"

"They've been married about 16 months."

"How old is their child?"

"6 months. He's a real cutie. His name is Matthew."

"What about Bug and Amy or Nigel?"

"Amy is currently away. She works for Doctors Without Borders and they needed her. Her and Bug are engaged. They plan to get married when she returns."

Garret smiled. "I'm glad he's found love."

"So are we. He's changed a lot since they got engaged."

"Nigel?"

"Poor Nigel still hasn't found his soul mate. He just got out of a relationship with a woman named Anne. It was a rough break up."

"That's too bad."

"He'll find love some day."

Garret hesitated momentarily. "What about Renee?"

Jordan smiled at him. "She stayed vigil at your side for weeks. For the first week she slept here. When the doctors told us you probably wouldn't wake up, we thought you were gone. After a year it just got harder to stay hopeful."

"What about Abby?"

Jordan flinched at the question. "We haven't found her. Nigel searched for months after your accident but he couldn't find her."

Garret shook his head and sighed. He really had lost his daughter.

"So who is the Chief ME?"

"Bug is the acting temporary Chief ME. They decided I wasn't capable of filling your position. Something about running from the cops while I was being investigated for murder and then breaking my bail terms." Garret smiled.

"Why didn't they call in Slokum?"

"He was transferred to a morgue in New York and wasn't available to return to Boston."

"Well what about when you were in Washington? Bug, Peter and Sydney were the only ME's?"

"Bug hired two new medical examiners. They're both very good at what they do and respect that they don't have as much seniority as everyone else."

"So they are nothing like Elaine?"

"Precisely."

"I take it that's why you like them?"

"Of course."

The door to the room opened and Renee stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay. I should go. I do have to work today. I'll come back later and see you," Jordan offered. She didn't want to leave Garret's side now that she finally had him back, but she wanted to see a happy ending for the DA and Chief ME.

"I'll talk to you later," Garret said, waving at her as she left.

"How are you feeling today?" Renee asked as she sat down on the chair beside his bed.

"About the same as yesterday."

"Did all your tests go okay?"

"They did. They all came back fine. They want to start me in physical therapy in a few days."

"Garret that is wonderful."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"I'm happy. I am. I'd rather be alive then have died in that accident. It's just odd knowing I slept through two years of my life."

"At least you have some life left. Savour it."

"I will."

"I have to be at the courthouse in twenty minutes. I just wanted to stop in and check on you. I'm glad you're awake."

"Me too. I'll see you later."

She squeezed his hand gently and felt her heart skip a beat when he squeezed it back for the first time in two years.

XXXXX

Jordan returned to the morgue and went directly to her office. Nigel was waiting at her desk with a coffee when she arrived. "Morning luv," he said gently.

"Hi Nige, what's up?"

"How did Dr. Macy take the news?"

"He seems okay with it, but it could be an act. I'm really worried about him."

"He's stronger than we know. I've started my search for Abby again."

"Thank you," Jordan said softly. "I'm so happy that he's back."

"We all are luv," Nigel said, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Jordan leaned into him and let him comfort her. Worrying about Garret had put a lot of stress on her over the years. It had become a burden on her shoulders that weighed her down each and every day. Each milestone in her life, that had passed in the last two years, she had wanted to share so much with the man she had considered to be like a father, but she had not been able to. Now he was back and she never wanted to lose him again.

XXXXX

The day seemed to drag on forever. When the clock finally struck 5:00, Jordan was ecstatic to close her files and head home. She planned on stopping by the hospital on the way.

Lily was waiting in the lobby for her. "Are you going to see Garret again?" Lily asked as she pressed the elevator button.

"Yeah, I'll stop by there on my way home."

"What time does Woody work until tonight?"

"He works until 6:00. What about Matt?" Jordan asked, as she followed Lily into the elevator.

"He's working a double. Sometimes I wonder if he's avoiding me."

"Don't be silly. He loves you and Matthew. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. I'm fine."

"Lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, that would be nice. See you later Jordan."

"Have a nice night Lily."


	4. Detachment

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: I'm sorry this is taking me so long. I hate when real life intervenes. I'll try and update my other stories soon as well, but the next couple of weeks don't look very promising. **

Wasted Time

Chapter 3 – Detachment

Jordan arrived at the hospital and put the car into park. She pictured the many times that she had done this before. She remembered the first time she had come to see him, after returning to Boston. She remembered the feeling of loss in the pit of her stomach, as Dr. Winters described Garret's condition. She remembered the strong scent of cleaner that permeated the air. She remembered the feeling of Garret's cold, clammy hand that she held while she sobbed over his unconscious body. Deep down, she had felt as one would when they lose their father. She had visited him every day for weeks, hoping for a change. After two months, her visits became less frequent. She had thrown herself back into work, much to Woody's chagrin. Work filled the void of her loss until the birth of her daughter. Then parenting became her escape. Now she had him back and she vowed she would never take him for granted again.

She pulled the keys from the ignition and tossed them into her purse before climbing out of the vehicle. She stared at the hospital that loomed before her. She had loathed this place over the last two years. The smell of it made her nauseous. She hoped Garret wouldn't have to stay too long.

She pushed open Garret's door and was met with one of his gentle smiles. "How are you feeling?" she asked delicately.

"Much better. The food here sucks, but I can't complain. I'm awake aren't I?"

"You are and I couldn't be happier," she said as she sat down beside him.

The silence that ensued was deafening. She reached out and touched his arm. "So, tell me more about this daughter of yours," he said gently, as an attempt to break the silence.

"Well she is eighteen months old. Her favourite activity is throwing her food on the floor. She loves taking baths, especially trying to see how wet she can get Mommy and Daddy. Her favourite food is cheese. She absolutely adores Nigel and is in love with baby Matthew."

Garret's smile lit up the room. It had been too long. Tears burned her eyes. She never wanted to leave him again. "She sounds wonderful."

"She is. She makes my life feel complete."

"Why don't you go home to her?"

"I will, but I wanted to spend some time with you while you're stuck in here."

"Your daughter needs you."

"So do you."

"I'll be okay. I'm not going anywhere," he said.

Jordan nodded, as tears poured down her cheeks. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too," he said gently. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. Then stood up and left the room, with a gentle wave.

Garret watched Jordan disappear behind the closed door. He tried to imagine what her little girl was like. He imagined a child born between Woody and Jordan was probably very stubborn and feisty, just like her parents. That thought put a smile on his face.

XXXXX

Jordan arrived home and opened the door. Woody was in the kitchen with Jenna. "Hey Jo, where were you?"

"I stopped off to see Garret before coming home."

"Mommy…" Jenna squealed as she raced over to jump into her mother's arms.

"Hi Jenna, were you a good girl today?"

Jenna wriggled with excitement as Jordan set her back down on the floor. "Bath?"

"I think a bath sounds like a good idea," Jordan agreed, as she carried her daughter into the bathroom and started running the water. "Guess where we're going tomorrow?"

Jenna looked at her. "We're going to visit Grandpa Garret!"

"Sleeping…" Jenna whispered, as she gently touched her finger to her lips, to signal everyone to be quiet.

"No honey, he woke up. Grandpa Garret's awake."

Jenna considered this for a moment. She looked at her mother with curiousity. "Go visit…." Jenna exclaimed, as she raced to get her jacket from the little coat hanger by the door.

"Tomorrow, not tonight," Jordan said gently. She extricated the coat from her daughter's hands. "It's time for your bath."

XXXXX

Renee poured herself a glass of wine, while she flipped through her magazine. Her attention could not remain focused on the words. Her mind had drifted to thoughts of Garret.

When she had heard about his condition, she had not been able to stop her mind from replaying all of her memories of their relationship. She could remember the feel of his skin against hers, the taste of his kiss, the smell of his cologne mixed with cigars and scotch, and the way his touch was so delicate for such a gruff man. Then her mind would take her to when it all ended, because she had spent the night with her ex and they had a child. There was only one problem with that. Renee had never actually had a DNA test conducted. She did not know the paternity of her child. Something she had never forgiven herself for. Now she was left with a very tough decision; should she test it now and find out the truth, or let it go and continue to raise her son alone?

Now that Garret was awake, she felt it was time to tell him the truth, but she didn't know how. Her head started to pound and she closed her eyes to reduce the pain.

"Mommy," a little voice whispered into the barely lit living room.

"Yes honey," she said, as she stood up and went to him.

"I can't sleep," he explained innocently.

"Well, I think I can help you with that." She took his little hand in hers and led him back to his racecar bed. She switched the light on by his bed and lifted one of his favourite books into her hands.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" he asked, as he looked at his mother's face under the pale light.

"Mommy is just tired sweetheart," Renee explained, before opening the book and reading the story. She had barely reached the fifth page when she noticed he was peacefully back asleep. She wished it were only that easy for her to sleep as well.

She returned to her glass of wine and magazine. She made an attempt to read again and then with frustration tossed the magazine across the room. She felt the tension that built up in her body release with heavy sobs. She curled up on the couch and let herself cry for everything that was happening around her and everything that she could not control.

XXXXX

Jordan had showered after putting Jenna to sleep, while Woody had done the dishes. Then together they had sat down to watch some television. Woody had wanted to ask Jordan how she was feeling, but for some reason he sensed that she wasn't ready to talk about it.

When their programs had ended for the night, Jordan told Woody she was tired. He felt a distance between them that had not been there since they had gotten married. He knew that Garret was a huge part of her life and losing him had almost been her breaking point. He also knew that his recovery would consume her, just like losing him had, and it concerned him. He was afraid all of Jordan's guilt would resurface and he would lose her again.

He entered their room and saw her lying under the heavy duvet. She looked so small in their king sized bed. He peeled off his jeans and climbed in next to her. He was surprised when she didn't curl up against him, something she did every night when they went to bed.

XXXXX

The sunlight permeated through the curtains, as Jenna's cries filled Jordan and Woody's bedroom. Jordan jumped out of the bed, grabbed her housecoat and raced to her daughter's room. Woody watched her leave, then slowly climbed out of the bed and went downstairs to start the coffee and breakfast.

Woody smiled as Jenna bounded into the room and threw herself into his waiting arms. "Morning Jenna," he whispered, as he placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

Jordan poured herself a cup of coffee and kissed Woody on the cheek. It was small gesture, but it made him feel a small bit closer to her.

He placed their daughter into her high chair and they ate their breakfast together as a family. It was one of the last few times they would be eating together as one for a long time, though at that point, Woody was unaware of what was to come.

XXXXX

Garret opened his eyes to his sterile room. The sunlight glistened against the pristine white walls and began to gave him a headache. He groaned and closed his eyes again.

"Morning Dr. Macy," a nurse said pleasantly as she entered his room.

He opened his eyes and gave her a forced smile, instead of grumbling like he wanted to. She checked his IV bags and vitals. Then she turned her attention back to him. "Dr. Spencer would like to start your physical therapy tomorrow," she explained.

"When will I be released?" he demanded.

"I don't know," she said. "You're going to be leaving the ICU today."

"Excellent," he grumbled; wishing he could leave the confines of the hospital. He was already bored and he wanted to catch up on the life he had missed over the last two years.

The nurse slipped quietly from the room and he was alone again, to stew about being stuck there.

He heard someone knock tentatively on his door and told them to come in. Renee stood on the other side. She smiled at him as she came inside.

"Morning," he said gruffly.

"You're chipper this morning," she teased.

"I'm bored," he grumbled.

"Well you won't be here much longer," she promised.

"Hopefully not. I am supposed to start physical therapy tomorrow," he explained.

"That's great," she exclaimed, with an excitement he hadn't seen from Renee Walcott in a long time. He wondered what the last two years had been like for her. He pondered if she visited with her child ever; if she missed him so much she felt her heart break. He knew it wasn't fair to wish for these things, but he couldn't help it. He had never stopped caring about her, no matter how angry he'd been.

"It's going to hurt like hell. I have been lying here for two years."

"Well it will be worth it to get your life back," she said with her cheerful positive attitude.

"I don't remember you being such an optimist," Garret said wearily.

"Well after watching you sleep for two years, hearing that it was unlikely you would ever wake up, I suddenly feel positive when I can look into your eyes again." He smiled genuinely for the first time that morning. "I have to head to work, but I'll stop by again later," Renee promised.

"Renee, thank you for coming and caring that I woke up."

She turned to look at him, her facial expression contorted into one of sheer disbelief. "Why wouldn't I care?"

"I just figured with our past…" he tried to explain, his hands spinning in wild circles.

"I never stopped caring about you. You mean a lot to me," she whispered, before slipping from the room and brushing away her silent tears.

XXXXX

Jordan spent most of the day watching the time click by on her wall clock. She had performed two very boring autopsy's and then was told she would not be doing fieldwork until she finished her paperwork. She glared at the mountain of files that littered her desk. Her mind would not stay focused on her work. She was still thinking about Garret and introducing him to her daughter.

On her lunch break, Jordan had gone with Lily to a small deli down the road.

"How is Matthew?" Jordan asked, as an attempt to make conversation.

"He's fine," Lily said gently. "I wish he would sleep a little more."

"He'll get better," Jordan offered.

"When Jenna was six months, did you and Woody feel at a distance from one another?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he avoid you?"

Jordan shook her head, as she thought back to when her daughter was six months. Her and Woody were definitely close at that time. Their daughter was sleeping a lot better and they had really begun to reignite the passion in their relationship. Jordan blushed, as Lily waited for her answer. "It will get better when Matthew starts sleeping more."

"Jordan I feel like he doesn't want me anymore."

"Lily, that is not it. Matt loves you, and Matthew. He would not turn his back on you now."

"I'm not so sure. Jordan, we haven't been together since I was pregnant."

Jordan contemplated this piece of information for a few moments. "Well maybe he's afraid that if he tries that you will feel he is pressuring you."

Lily dropped her gaze to her plate of food. "I feel so isolated."

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"You know how Matt is. Talking about our feelings has never been his strong suit."

"I also know that he loves you and wants to make you happy. Just talk to him. Let him know that you miss him."

Lily nodded her head. "Thank you Jordan. It feels good to have adult conversations again."

"You're welcome."

Jordan smiled at her friend and then her mind slipped back to thoughts of Garret. They had returned to work and Jordan had returned to the mountain of files that she pretended to be focusing on. She could not wait for her shift to be over and to see Garret's expression when he saw Jenna for the first time.


End file.
